


翠羽

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 劝我早归家，绿窗人似花。
Relationships: Fíriel of Númenor/Witch-King of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Isilmo (Tolkien), Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732
Kudos: 1





	翠羽

伊西莫睡得不安稳，他昏沉的意识逐渐察觉到周围的光亮，这让他极不情愿地醒了过来。

卧室里本该是漆黑的，这会儿却被点上了烛火，泰尔佩瑞恩正坐在床边，低头理手上的针线活。

伊西莫心里嗤笑，女王储这几下针法，只怕还是今天早上才从女官那里学的，怎么就偏偏这时候跑过来黑灯瞎火地用工夫？

果然，下一刻泰尔佩瑞恩低呼一声，想必是受伤了。

“有话就讲。”伊西莫说。这种细小的绣花针，就算戳一下流血了，也不至于疼出声吧。

泰尔佩瑞恩掐了掐伤口旁边的肌肉，让更明显的疼痛盖过那更恼人的刺痒，这才转身对悠然躺在那的伊西莫说：“费瑞尔告诉我，你还是不肯帮她完成任务，为什么？之前我看你态度明明变了。”

“再变一次不行吗？我是活人。”伊西莫反问。

泰尔佩瑞恩把做了一半的面纱轻轻抖开，端详绣花。

伊西莫依稀觉得面纱上馥郁的香气有点太过了，让他想起两年前玉树宁洛丝下的事，心头有不祥的预感。

“她嫁给你两年了。”泰尔佩瑞恩说道：“我最多再等一年，如果她还不能怀孕，我就只好把你先送到埃梅瑞伊去，避开她三五个月，再把安督尼依亲王的三儿子介绍给她试试，等她怀孕后把你接回来。”

伊西莫惊得翻身而起，略一思索后，又安心侧身躺下：“如果我一直不在王宫，谁会相信这是我的儿子？”

“谁会质疑呢？你们之前两年都没有分居。”泰尔佩瑞恩静静地望过来：“你会质疑吗？你会承认他不是你的儿子吗？就算你说这是私生子，御前议会信你，还是信我？”

伊西莫心有不甘，念头急转，突然想到女王储计划的另一个破绽：“费瑞尔也不会同意的。”

“凭什么不同意，她只是你的妻子，又不是需要向你索取的情妇，又不爱你。”泰尔佩瑞恩说道，她的耐心已经耗尽，不像以往那样在所有人面前竭力维持一个“王子婚姻美满”的假象。

“但她有教养，从小到大她都被培养成‘完美妻子’，她不会同意这种事的。”

“原来你还有良心，知道我特意给你挑的是完美的妻子。”泰尔佩瑞恩冷笑道：“完美的妻子应该有什么品格？美貌、天真、善良、温顺、能生儿子。”

“不牝鸡司晨。”伊西莫及时补充了一句，他故意要惹恼女王储。

泰尔佩瑞恩噎了一下，她知道弟弟对自己的怨气，却没想到伊西莫能这么直白。

“好，这可是你说的，不牝鸡司晨。”她转瞬便冷静下来，这不算什么，敌人刺过来的匕首终将成为伤到他自己的利刃。

“美貌是父母养的，这我们不论。我把你送到埃梅瑞伊去，只要不告诉她，她那么天真，永远不会猜到真相的。”

“你想得太简单了，天真不等于愚蠢。”伊西莫驳斥。

“就算她猜到，天真少女也不会相信我们这样的亲姐弟会真的决裂的。”泰尔佩瑞恩断然说道：“过上三五个月，只要我一直对她温柔，她那么善良，必然会信赖看得见摸得着的我，而不是你这个冷淡不见人的丈夫。到时候只要我告诉她这是对国家必要的奉献和对我的报答，她性格温顺，纵然心里不快，也决不会违抗我的意志，恰好安督尼依亲王儿子有四个，各个俊俏，第三个尤其擅长对付女人。这件事就办成了。”

“就算你说的这些都对，”伊西莫不知不觉坐起身，神情也严肃起来，“你忘了一点，她珍视家族的荣誉，即使她再顺从你，也未必会为此舍弃她自己的荣誉。”

“那就要靠你说的‘不牝鸡司晨‘了。”泰尔佩瑞恩露出胜券在握的微笑：“即使我前面说的一切都不奏效，即使我只能威逼她屈从，她从未牝鸡司晨过，又能想出什么办法来反抗我呢？她连反抗我的想法都未必敢有。毕竟，我是她的家长，更是她的君主。”

伊西莫目光闪动，但暂时无话可说。

泰尔佩瑞恩把膝上的面纱放到一边，轻轻推了推伊西莫的肩膀。弟弟比她高一头，两个人都坐着，她不舒服。

伊西莫心里想着别的，也就顺着泰尔佩瑞恩的意思躺下。

“还有一个问题，”他打算最后挣扎一下：“你有没有想过，她可能只会生女儿，或者干脆不能生育？”

“孩子不一定看谁生，也可以看谁养。”泰尔佩瑞恩委婉暗示。宗室子弟这么多，有的是人上赶着把新出生的儿子送给女王储养着，做那些日后当国王生父的美梦。她说着俯下身整理伊西莫身上绸缎的皱痕：“你还有一年时间，弟弟，你喜欢如何便如何，我决不强求你。”

玉树白花的香气更浓了，几乎让人窒息。

“你很沉。”伊西莫低声说。他应该让女王储走开，但他此刻已经不如之前坚定。塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩描述的未来既可怕，又让人心神疲惫、不敢细想。

“如果我太纤细，连剑都举不动，何谈统治？”

“那你也可以结婚，让你的亲生儿子继承你。”伊西莫说道。即使都是失去指望，女王储有儿子，他还可以劝慰自己这是命定的。若是他的儿子来夺走他的继承权，他要怎么原谅生下这个儿子的自己。

泰尔佩瑞恩抿了抿嘴唇：“只要你还活着，我就不会结婚，也不会生育。”

烛火下，她原本黑色的头发，看上去竟然更像丧服的面纱。

“我想，你在暗示我自杀，这样我们都自在了。”伊西莫笑出了声，泰尔佩瑞恩三个月前从死亡中把他解救出来，现在就开始催促他面向死亡。

“你误会了，弟弟。”泰尔佩瑞恩脸上浮现忧虑，她靠得更近了一点，直视着伊西莫灰色的眼睛：“我愿意用我的灵魂换你的平安和快乐。”

又是这样，伊西莫想，永远理不清。

他抓起泰尔佩瑞恩的左手，对着烛火细看，食指上面有一个极细微的红点。

泰尔佩瑞恩由得他，她已经预见到自己的胜利，心中欢欣雀跃，又有些可怜。

伊西莫的指甲压进泰尔佩瑞恩受伤的手指下面一节，血点已经凝固，他几乎能感到挤压处两人同时跳动的血管。

他需要再想想，现在是深夜，他还不清醒。

“你走吧。”他最后请求道。

从两人宁洛丝下谈王位那天起他就输了，他现在只觉得累。

泰尔佩瑞恩站起身，走出卧室后，对在门外等待、忐忑不安的费瑞尔说道：“他同意了。”看着王妃涨红的脸色，她从女官长迈伦手里接过披风，盖在费瑞尔的宫装外面：“你今天应该再多穿几层才对。”说完这句，她猛地想起伊西莫提过的事来，又打量费瑞尔那看上去过分纤细的腰。

“算了，不用多想。”她心里劝服自己：“她一定能生育，她是我挑选的。”

她把费瑞尔轻轻推了进去，亲自锁上了门，把钥匙丢给迈伦：“除非失火，明天正午再开。”

她现在必须立刻到王庭里走走，呼吸点新鲜空气，她已然疲倦得眼前发黑。


End file.
